Mach Tiger
Mach Tiger (マッハタイガー, Mahha Taigā) is the representative team for Thailand in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Info They were first introduced as Inazuma Japan's opponent in the semi-finals. Inazuma Japan had no idea about their strong and weak points, but the only thing they knew was that they beat Desert Lion with a score 5-0.episode 10 During the first half of the match, Mach Tiger was able to use strong counters because Yam Boapan and Napa Ladam, the captain of the team, were able to stop Inazuma Japan with their hissatsu Death Scythe Middle. In the second half however, Mach Tiger started to play more offensively and used a tactic where they jumped in the air, changing their usual attack pattern to confuse Inazuma Japan. In the game, they can be challenged again at the space alien's route in Sazanaara, as the fourth team in the right route. All members are at level 28. Uniform The uniform consists of a yellow shirt with the collar, the hoops on the sleeves and the shoulders orange, orange shorts with yellow hoops and orange socks. The goalkeeper uniform is a green shirt with teal sleeves, teal shorts with green hoops and teal socks. All the team wears white and yellow cleats. The captain armband, assumed by Napa Ladam is light green. Plot Mach Tiger made their official debut in episode 12 for their match against Inazuma Japan. Before the match started, Napa Ladam sarcastically told Matsukaze Tenma that he was surprised that Inazuma Japan made it this far but he also warned them that Mach Tiger would be the winners for the match. When the kickoff started, Mach Tiger's forward Tamugan Jar immediately dribbled forward, easily passing Tenma, Kusaka Ryuuji and Manabe. Although Tamugan was then stopped by Shindou Takuto's Einsatz, Napa smiled smugly in response. When Inazuma Japan counterattacked, Mach Tiger stayed in their positions, not even trying to stop them. Just when Tenma attempted to pass the ball to Tsurugi Kyousuke, Napa displayed his Muay Thai skills as he intercepted the ball in mid-air. He then made a long pass to Tamugan, who then passed through Inazuma Japan's defense easily but failed to score a goal since Ibuki Munemasa was able to catch it. Inazuma Japan tried to attack once more, but Yam Boapan was able to steal the ball by jumping. Mach Tiger gave their opponents a hard time by continuously stopping them, thus preventing them from attacking. However, Mach Tiger was also constantly stopped by Inazuma Japan's defense. Just when Mei Chapati did a throw-in, Inazuma Japan decided to use Kami no Takuto FI to break through Mach Tiger's defense. However Tenma, who was in possession of the ball, was stopped in his tracks by Napa. Napa then took a Muay Thai fighting stance, intimidating Tenma. Just when Napa was about the steal the ball, Tenma quickly backed away since he warned by Tetsukado Shin to look out for his legs. Napa then smiled at Tenma after seeing his shocked face. Mach Tiger continued to have the upper-hand throughout the first half of the match, along with their hissatsu Killer Elbow, Death Scythe Middle and Ivory Crash. However, after Morimura Konoha used Konoha Roll, Kusaka transitioned into his beserker mode to use Kyoubou Head and the rest of Inazuma Japan's members began to understand Mach Tiger's tactics, the match ended as tie between both teams. During half-time, coach Rasiree Saranyu got irritated and said that the outcome of the match would determine the team's destiny but Inazuma Japan was acting too carefree. Napa then reassured her, saying that they would crush them to bits. While he said this, he flexed his muscles as thick, abnormal veins started the show on his biceps. Right before the second half of the match started in episode 13, Napa that they would show how much Mach Tiger should be feared. He then fired up his whole team by saying that they would be the winners. Just as the match started, Bark used Muay Thai moves to steal the ball from Tsurugi and avoid Tenma's slide-tackle. He then passed the ball to Tamugan and the two advanced to the goal, along with Kaolan Sagot. However, Kaolan was stopped by Morimura's Konoha Roll, which was part of Manabe and Minaho's strategy. The trio were repeatedly stopped by Inazuma Japan's defense, until they managed to overcome it by jumping in the air. At this time, Tamugan scored the second goal for his team by using Ivory Crash. Mach Tiger continued to use their tactics, giving their opponents a difficult time once again. Their tactics also had a drastic effect of Manabe and Minaho, who were trying to figure out how to stop them. However, Mach Tiger's tactics were exposed and Manabe and Minaho were able see through them. Mach Tiger were then tied with Inazuma Japan after Udom wasn't unable to react quickly to Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword. Eventually, Tenma scored the third and winning goal with God Wind for his team and Mach Tiger unfortunately lost with a score of 3-2. At the end of the match, Napa fell to the ground, in disbelief that his team lost as his eyes started to glow in a bright, blue colour. Members #'Udom Keawchay' (GK) #'Yam Boapan' (DF) #'Napa Ladam' (DF/captain) #'Nadech Sirilak' (DF) #'Sarana Kukri' (MF) #'Sarit Charat' (MF) #'Nawat Lam' (MF) #'Mei Chapati' (MF) #'Bark Sepakro '(MF) #'Kaolan Sagot' (MF) #'Tamugan Jar' (FW) Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *' Tumbling March' Gallery Mach Tiger formation Galaxy 12 HQ.png|Mach Tiger's formation in the anime. Mach Tiger player data.png|Mach Tiger's player data. Mach Tiger game formation.png|Mach Tiger's formation in the game. Mach Tiger Official Site.PNG|Official artwork of Mach Tiger's selective members. Trivia *They defeated Qatar's Desert Lion with a score of 5-0. *Their hissatsu Killer Elbow and Death Scythe Middle are based on Muay Thai moves, a martial art originating in Thailand. They also perform Muay Thai moves during their match against Inazuma Japan. See also *Mach Tiger on the official Japanese site References Navigation Category:Galaxy teams Category:Alien teams